Fowl Play
Fowl Play is the 53th episode of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Season 1). Synopsis Zack helps out by teaching magic to some day camp kids which works a bit of magic on Angela. But, Rita makes magic of her own and creates the Peckster to terrorize the city. Plot At the Youth Center, Zack is entertaining kids with his magic tricks and juggling kills. He then scares away Bulk and Skull with two fake snakes, when they try gang up on him after a failed juggling attempt, and encourages the kids to use their heads if they're in a situation. Angela, is quite impressed with how good with the children Zack is and gives him a kiss on the cheek. When the others show up, they tease Zack about the kiss but Zack tells them it was just a peck on the check. At the Moon Palace, Rita, overhearing, decides to show him what a real peck the cheek feels like. The others are planning to meet Tommy at the mall before it closes. They ask Zack if he wants to come too, but he turns them so can stay with Angela and the kids. Back on the Moon Palace, Finster tells Rita about the new monster he's making, The Peckster, who destroy buildings with a single peck or two, Rita then Finster not to blow it. On the way to the mall, the other rangers are ambushed by Putties in the park, but they manage to hold off the Putties off. Back at the Youth Center, Angela asks Zack if he wants to something with her tonight, but it is interrupted by the news report about Peckster. Zack and Angela to keep the kids calm by having Zack do more magic tricks. Zack gets Bulk and Skull to help with a disappearing trick, by tricking Bulk into calling himself a goon and saying to him back he has to say Zack's name. When Bulk figures out Zack's trick, he the latter has disappeared, Zack contracts Zordon, who tells Zack to stop Peckster. Zack then morphs and fights against Peckster, while the others are still fighting against the Putties in the park. However, Peckster manages to escape from Zack. Zordon then contracts Zack and tells him to return to Youth because the children need him and to keep anyone from suspecting anything by being away for too long. At the park the other rangers defeat the putties, then Zordon contracts them and they teleport to the Command Center. At the Command Center, Zordon explains to the rangers about Peckster. He tells them that Zack is at Youth Center, and when Kimberly asks about Tommy, he reminds her he still has to conserve his powers. The Rangers then morph face off against Peckster and the putties. Back at the Youth Center the kids want Bulk to say Zack's name to bring him back but he refuses. Bulk then flirts with Angela, but she rejects him, then Bulk accidently says Zack's name, the latter reappears. He then sees the report about how the other rangers struggling to fight against Peckster. When Zack holds on to one of kids' rubber ball and sees some ballons, he gets an idea. Back at the fight the Rangers manage to defeat the putties, but are still struggling against Peckster. However, this changes when, Zack shows up with the balloons. Zack gets Peckster to peck at them, and tricks him into the rubber ball disguised as a balloon, which causes his beak to get stuck. Rita then makes Peckster grow, then ranger called the Megazord, and destroy Peckster with the Power Sword. Angela and the kids watch on television at the Youth Center, one of the kids is impressed with how the Black Ranger defeated Peckster and says he reminds of him of Zack. Angela then wonders where Zack is, much to Bulk and Skull's jealously. On the Moon Palace Rita berates Finster for Peckster's defeat. Later at Youth Center, Zack shows dressed up for Angela. He tells the others his plans for a romantic evening with her, until Angela shows up with the kids and reveals that they are taking the kids to a cartoon festival. When Angela assumes he thought it was a date, Zack denies it and agrees to take the kids to the festival. However, Angela then reveals the festival is a 5 hour retrospective of Woody Woodpecker, much to Zack's dismay. Cast *Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott (Mighty Morphin Red Ranger) *Thuy Trang as Trini Kwan (Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger) *Walter Jones as Zack Taylor (Mighty Morphin Black Ranger) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Ann Hart (Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Mighty Morphin Blue Ranger) *Jason Frank as Tommy Oliver (Mighty Morphin Green Ranger) (credits) *Paul Schrier as Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier *Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch *Richard Genelle as Ernie *Renee Griggs as Angela *David Fielding as Zordon (face) *Robert L. Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Romy J. Sharf as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) (as Richard Wood) *Machiko Soga as Rita Repulsa *Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa (voice) *Takashi Sakamoto as Goldar (Zyuranger Footage) *Danny Wayne Stallcup as Goldar (American Footage) *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) (as Ryan O'Flannigan) *Takako Iiboshi as Finster *Robert Axelrod as Finster (voice) *Scott Page-Pagter as Peckster (voice) Notes *Final use of the Megazord's Mammoth Shield. *Penultimate use of the Megazord's Cranial Laser, which made its final appearance in "An Oyster Stew". *Jason David Frank (Tommy) does not appear in this episode, though Tommy is mentioned. In fact, this was the first and only time in Season One since his return as the Green Ranger that he didn't appear. *The first appearance of Angela since "Lions & Blizzards". She seems to have forgiven Zack for abandoning her on that instance, as this is also the first episode in which she kisses him. She makes her next and final appearance in "An Oyster Stew". *Jason references Queen's song "Another One Bites the Dust" after the Rangers defeat the Putties. *The second bird monster in a row, following the Two-Headed Parrot in "Two Heads are Better than One". *In the "log on" sequence, it is Trini who taunts the monster ("Let's stuff this bird!") instead of Kimberly as usual. *This episode has a possible hint that Ernie may know the identities of the Power Rangers, during the scene where Zack and Angela are talking and then Ernie tries to get Zack's attention when he sees Peckster attacking the city on live TV. It's not confirmed, but this is a possible hint at Ernie knowing the Rangers' secret. In fact, Ernie was originally supposed to have figured out who they really are himself, similar to Hayley in Dino Thunder, but this ended up being scrapped. Errors *The ball Zack used to trick Peckster clearly was a balloon in all the shots prior to the monster getting stuck in it. *The Triceratops and Sabretooth Tiger zords were shown firing their weapons upon being summoned. *The Rangers battle with Peckster was apparently shown live on TV as the young boy in the Youth Center later commented on the use of the balloons to trick the monster. Luckily for the Rangers, the cameras must have missed the multiple instances of the Black Ranger being referred to by the others as “Zack”. *During some shots of the downed Megazord, including the use of the cranial laser, the footage is flipped as evidenced by the legs. Song *Combat Category:Mighty Morphin 1 Category:Episode Category:Zyu2 Episodes